


Blurry's The One I'm Not

by volatilehumans



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, joshler - Freeform, look man don't judge me, plot twist at the end, this is my first fic so please don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatilehumans/pseuds/volatilehumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blurry fronts, it usually doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry's The One I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houseofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmemories/gifts).



> I'm not even sorry.  
> For the wonderful Claudia who I'm very grateful for. Happy late birthday memelord <3
> 
> Edit as of 1/16/17  
> I have now realized that this fanfiction may be deemed as problematic. I am keeping it up for now, but it may be deleted in the following months. I am someone that does not have DID or any other disorder that causes me to have headmates, and I profusely apologize if I offended anyone with this fic. If you have a disorder that causes you to have headmates, feel free to message me and I will take it down.

He knows Josh is flirting. He absolutely knows Josh is flirting with a different guy and he absolutely despises it. Quieting two raging tempers at Josh flirting with some stranger across the room isn’t easy, and Tyler has learned that from many previous experiences. Josh’s morals may be a bit loose, but Ty still knew where his heart really lies. Feeling Blurry start to rise to the surface, Tyler knew he had to get out of that club. He knew he couldn’t fight Blurry off tonight, not with this much alcohol in his system, and his own temper starting to bristle. He could feel Mrs. Believer trying to calm Blurry down, but it wasn’t doing much.

Walking over to Josh, he pulled the elder a little too forcefully to the side. Josh looked over to the guy that he was talking to, and back at Tyler, immediately making the connection. “Blurry’s a little angry, isn’t he?” Josh prodded. Tyler growled low in his throat, and Josh knew he meant business. “Don’t provoke him if you want to be able to walk for the next week.” Digging in his pocket, Josh called a cab for the both of them. He knew this was gonna be one hell of a night, and one hell of a sore morning afterwards.

Blurryface took over just as they got into the cab. “902 Smiths Road,” Tyler’s body recited from memory. Tyler’s body, and Blurry’s signature slightly deeper voice. Josh shivered as soon as he heard it. The fear rushing through his bones proved to a subconscious Spooky Jim that Blurry still instilled the same amount of dominance as he did seven months ago, the last time Tyler lost his temper full force. The hard on from the fear wasn’t exactly helping Spooky’s point either. As soon as the cab driver rolled up the window, Blurry got to business. “I think I want a handjob first,” He mused. Josh knew obeying every single of Blurry’s orders was the only way that he was going to get out of this without a bad injury. As much as that turned him on, he knew that tour was in two weeks and he couldn’t do tour shit with a broken arm, or anything along those lines. Tyler would care about that. Blurry, however, didn’t care about the public knowing about them being together. He’d spill every single one of Tyler and Josh’s kinks if Tyler didn’t stop him. He was about thirty seconds away from posting a video on Twitter of Tyler carving designs into Josh’s back before Josh realized what he was doing and stopped him. Unzipping his pants and spitting on his hand, Josh starts to work Blurry’s cock. Letting the tiniest moan slip, he sinks into the cab seat.

As soon as they’re at the house, Blurry throws a twenty dollar bill at the driver, not even caring how much the fare actually was. Dragging Josh to the front door, he sloppily kissed him, shoving a hand down his pants. “Blurry, for fuck’s sake. We’re not horny teenagers anymore. Keep it inside.” “I don’t remember you making the rules around here. And last I checked, you only called me Daddy or Sir.” “Y-yes Sir,” Josh managed to stutter out. He felt Spooky trying to front, slowly pushing his way into the consciousness of his mind. Relinquishing all control, he allowed Spooky to front.

Blurry could recognise Spooky’s glassed over look anywhere. “Hey, Spooky, baby. Haven’t banged you in a while,” Blurry purred, pulling his mouth open and walking him in to the house. “I know Daddy, it’s been too long since Ty and Joshie let us out to play.” Blurry hummed at being called Daddy. At least someone around here knew their place. “Josh was lipping off earlier,” Blurry said, bringing Spooky in for a kiss. “Daddy,” Spooky whined. “Please don’t make me take his punishments.” “If you didn’t want any punishments, you should’ve told your fucking headmate to stay in line,” Blurry mumbled into Spooky’s lips. “Ten spankings tonight. I’ll go easy on you.” Spooky breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you Daddy.” He hurried to the bedroom, and dropped his pants, knowing what was coming. Blurry wasn’t far behind. “Count with me or we start over, understand?” “Got it, Daddy.” 

Smack. “One.” Smack. “Two.” Smack. “Three.” Smack. “Four.” Smack. “F-five.” Smack. “Six.” Smack. “Seven” Smack. “Eight.” Smack. “Nine.” Smack “Ten.”

“You’re good now Spooks,” Blurry said, realizing that Spooky hadn’t been dominated in a while. “Do you need to safeword? You okay baby?” “Mhm Sir, I’m fine. Now I wanna be fucked.” Blurry’s signature smirk appeared on his face. “Well, if you insist.”

Blurry took his sweet time as he grabbed the lube and poured it on his fingers, watching Spooky resist jacking himself off. “Please Sir?” Spooky whined. He inserted one finger into Spooky, reaching to find exactly where he liked it. “More please Sir, please.” Complying, Blurry put another finger in, still straining to find that one spot. Spooky let out a moan, rocking back on Blurry’s fingers. “Right there Sir, feels so good feels so good.” “You think you’re stretched out baby? You ready for my cock?” Blurry teased, fucking Spooky with his fingers. “Such a slut,” He murmured under his breath. “P-please Daddy,” Spooky managed to stutter out. Blurry reached for a condom in the nightstand, fishing one out with ease. Ripping it open, he rolled it on himself. After putting on a little more lube, Blurry slid in to Spooky. Spooky moaned, pushing his hips back on Blurry’s cock, trying to fit more inside of himself. Blurry starts out with a slow pace, pushing in and out of Spooky as he moans loudly. Suddenly, Blurry sped up the pace, reaching to jerk Spooky off. “Please Daddy, ‘m close,” Spooky whimpered, grinding into Blurry’s hand. “It’s okay baby. Come for Daddy,” Blurry murmured into Spooky’s neck. Spooky didn’t last more than three more thrusts before he came. Slowly downgrading the pace, Blurry came inside of Spooky. 

They laid there for a moment, too blissed out to even move. Blurry eventually got up, rolling the condom off of himself. Hopping into the shower, he reveled in the warm water. Washing the feeling of Spooky off himself felt terrible, but he hadn’t had a shower in a while, and he was quite frankly starting to look gross. Drying himself off with a towel, he flopped back into bed with Spooky.

“You know I love you right?”  
“Of course Daddy.”  
“Good, I’m jus’ making sure,” Blurry said, placing a kiss on Spooky’s nose

 

“Josh, I think that’s the weirdest thing that I’ve ever read.”  
“Me too Ty, me too. Fanfiction is really weird these days.”  
“We should go to bed, it’s like 4AM.”  
“Okay Mom.”  
“I surely hope you listen to your mother more than you listen to me.”  
“Whatever. Goodnight Ty Guy.”  
“Night Joshie Poo.”


End file.
